


I am hers and she is mine

by CurlyCourage



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bottom Clarke Griffin, Daddy Kink, F/F, Girl Penis, Lexa Has a Penis (The 100), Spanking, baby girl clarke, dominant lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21845137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurlyCourage/pseuds/CurlyCourage
Summary: Dominant daddy Lexa and baby girl Clarke. Lexa has to punish Clarke for disobeying daddy.I got the idea after listening to Sucker for Pain (with Logic, Ty Dolla $ign & X Ambassador)
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 333





	I am hers and she is mine

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored and had this idea for a scene. Please let me know what you think. I'm still debating on making this just one chapter or multiple.

"Oh fuck daddy that feels so good, please don't stop." I moaned out as the gorgeous and dominant brunette continued to thurst her hips at a maddening pace. God, I can't remember the last time I was fucked this good. 

Lexa stopped mid thurst and bent her toned torso across my body, as I felt her hard nipples scrape against my back. I couldn't help but shudder. "Did I give you permission to speak baby girl?" She growled into my ear as she wrapped my hair into her fist and tugged me up causing my arms to give out and forcing my shoulders to support our weight. 

This new position made my ass push out higher causing Lexa to penetrate me deeper. "N-no, daddy." I cried out softly trying to hold my position and not moan out loudly. 

"Then why did you speak and ask me to not stop hmm Clarke?" Lexa said as she stayed bent over my back slowly caressing my neck and then moving her hand down my body till it gets to my ass, and smacks it hard.

I yelp out in pain and buck my hips back onto her cock that's still hard and twitching inside my pussy. I can feel the handprint her slap has caused. She whispers into my ear "Shh shh it's ok I'm not mad Clarke you're still learning but I will have to reprimand you for speaking out of turn."

Lexa sits back up and slowly removes her hard cock. I try not to whimper out at the loss as I feel every inch leave my sensitive pussy. "Fuck baby girl, your pussy looks so good. It's open and wet because of my cock, such a shame you disobeyed me. Maybe if you're a good girl and take your punishment I'll fuck you again. Are you gonna be a good girl for me Clarke?" Lexa asked me in a cocky tone. 

"Yes, daddy! I swear I will be good and do everything you say." I reply back with tears misting my eyes. I hate it when I let Lexa down I wanna always make her proud and show her how obedient I can be. 

"Ok baby girl I want you to lay across my lap and count off each slap I deliver. I don't want to hear anything except you counting. Do you understand?" Lexa asked. "Yes, daddy I understand," I replied back. 

As Lexa arranged my body across her lap and encased her right leg across both my legs. I felt her throbbing and leaking cock on my stomach and tried to stop the shiver that raced along my body. I felt her palm rest gently against my lower back as she rubs small soothing circles. 

"Your body is so beautiful Clarke. I can't wait to make it even more beautiful with my marks. I will deliver 10 slaps for your disobedience baby girl. Remember to breathe baby, are you ready?" I nod and reply back with, "yes daddy."

I hear the slap before I feel it and count out, "One!"

SMACK! "two!" SMACK! SMACK! "three, four." I cry out. 

Lexa rubs my ass and squeezes it causing me to wince out in pain. She slaps my left then right ass cheek hard and fast. I whimper out "five, six." I don't need to look over my shoulder to know that my ass is fire engine red and hot to the touch.

"You're doing so good baby girl just four more. I can feel how wet this is making you. Each slap is gonna get harder now so I want you told grab hold of something. If it gets too much what is your safeword?" Lexa asked. "Skaikru," I reply back. 

I feel her index and middle finger tease my clit then slowly circle my wet and weeping opening. Lexa then smacks the center of my ass pushing my body forward with the force of her slap. "Seven!" I scream out as I feel the pain radiate from my ass and pussy. Before I can even catch my breath she slaps my ass harder. "Eight." I sob out now. I feel Lexa's cock twitch against my abdomen. I grab hold of the comforter, trying to hold back my tears and await the last two slaps.

Lexa is softly trailing her fingers from my right ass cheek to the left and then down the crack. SMACK! SMACK! "nine, ten!" I openly sob out now as Lexa slowly massages my ass and admires her handiwork. "Fuck baby your ass looks so red and pretty covered in my handprints," Lexa mutters out, staring intently. She releases my legs and has me straddle her waist so she can stare into my tear-filled eyes.

"Shh shh quiet now baby girl," Lexa says as she wipes away my tears, "Your punishment is over and you did so good for daddy that you deserve a reward." Lexa coos at me as she rubs down my back and caresses my hot ass while kissing and licking down my neck.

I throw my arms around her neck and nod my head against her chest. She tugs my chin up and kisses me with enough passion to force a moan out of my throat. Her tongue immediately seeks out mine and I give it to her. She sucks on my tongue and then bites down on my lower lip hard enough to bleed. I feel how hard her cock is as it rests against my thigh.

Lexa places me down on the center of the bed and I wince as my ass makes contact with the sheets. I don't have enough time to think about my butt, because she is back on top of me attacking my lips and playing with my nipples. I moan into her mouth before she slowly works her way to my breasts. Lexa pushes my breasts together and grunts out "shit baby next time I'm gonna fuck these big and pretty tits." She licks and sucks both my nipples into hard points before kissing and leaving bites down my torso. 

By the time she gets to my pussy, I am already on the edge of cumming, but I know I can't come without her permission. Lexa looks at me with a knowing smirk just waiting for another chance to punish me if I disobey her. "Wow Clarke your pussy is so wet and swollen," Lexa says as she runs the pad of her thumb around my labia. "Is this all for me baby girl?" Lexa asks. 

"Yes, daddy its all yours." I whimper out. 

Lexa hums in agreement then drags her tongue from my anus to my clit. "You taste so good baby girl," Lexa says as she licks her lips of my juices. She spreads my legs as far as they can stretch and proceeds to eat me out like I am her last meal. "Don't come till I say so." Lexa reiterates as her fingers start thrusting in and out of me slowly. I groan out, "yes daddy not till you say so."

I can do nothing but close my eyes and take the sweet torture of her tongue working my clit fast and her two fingers slowly rubbing the outside of my pussy before inserting them inside. As Lexa slowly works me up to my peak she stops, removes her fingers and slaps my thigh. I yelp out in pain and my eyes open wide staring down at an upset Lexa.

"Don't close your eyes, Clarke, I want you to keep them open and know who is controlling all of your pleasure. If you close them again I will stop and not let you cum for a week." Lexa ordered. 

"I'm sorry daddy I promise to keep them opened," I tell her pleadingly.

Lexa makes sure my eyes stay on her the entire time she is eating me out. Every time I get close she smirks and slows back down. This goes on until she notices my eyes start to tear up in frustration. She makes her way back up to my face softly kissing my lips whispering "you're mine baby girl," right before thrusting her entire 10-inch cock inside my pussy. 

If I wasn't so wet from her earlier ministrations taking her cock in one thrust would have hurt. She starts pounding my pussy into the mattress. I couldn't help but wrap my arms and legs around her body moaning into her neck. When she couldn't get deep enough she lifted my legs atop her shoulders, shifted my arms above my head, and grunted out "grab hold of the bed frame and don't fucking them."

Lexa then grabbed hold of my ass, lifted my lower body off the bed and proceeded to fuck my pussy raw. "Fuck baby girl your pussy is tight, you're squeezing my dick so good. I can feel how badly you wanna cum baby. You wanna cum all over daddy's cock?" Lexa says as she squeezes my bruised ass and picks up the pace causing the bed to rock.

"Yes! Please, daddy, I wanna cum all over your fat cock. Please, please, please I'll be good all the time daddy, please let me cum." I cry out. 

"God damn, fuck, baby girl cum now!" Lexa yells out as she rams her cock deeper, watching my tits jiggle with her thursts, and my mouth drops open as I scream "daddy" while I cum around her still hard and throbbing cock.

"That's it Clarke let everyone know who makes you feel good. Only I get to fuck this pussy and make it cum. No one else!" Lexa growls out as she fucks me through my orgasm at a punishing pace. I can only whimper out my agreement. 

Blue meets green as Lexa stares deep into my eyes thrusting erratically. She holds my gaze and releases a low groan as I feel her warm and abundant seed spray into my pussy. I cum again milking her cock of all her seed. Lexa's thrusts start to slow down and she removes my legs from her shoulders without removing her cock from my pussy. Lexa rests her head on my chest and kisses my neck with a faint whisper of "mine."


End file.
